


Go For Her

by Captastra



Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [5]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hopeless Romantic, Pining, just tell her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra
Summary: Parvati supports Felix with his feelings for Rhea.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, Parvati x Felix
Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Go For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Take A Guess

"Wait, wait, wait,” Felix stood on the walkway in shock. “You’re telling me that Bos--I mean Rhea, likes me?”

He never liked calling her anything other than Boss. Not out of disrespect, no, it just felt too personal. Like he wasn’t deserving to be that close to her, even though he really wanted to be. He couldn’t tell you the exact moment he realized he liked Rhea. It was only after he realized that he liked her that everything she did made him feel weak inside.

But he pushed those feelings away. How could she ever go for someone like him? Rhea was the planets and stars and he was just some orphan nobody that had moved boxes. Who could want that?

“Oh geez,” Parvati muttered to herself. She hadn’t meant to let anything slip, but by this point even she was fed up with these two. 

“Take a guess, Felix,” Parvati said, unable to hide her exasperation. “After everything you two do together, how can it not be obvious? I may not know much about datin’ and the likes, but even I can see the way she smiles with you ‘round.”

Felix stood there flabbergasted before letting out a nervous chuckle, “Becoming a poet now that you’re with Chief Junlie?”

Parvati swatted at him playfully before she pointed her finger at him, which made Felix step back at her sudden intensity. 

“Now you don’t get to make fun of me, mister. At some point you gotta do something, anything, or your chance will be gone forever.”

Before he had a chance to respond, laughter rang out in the cargo bay making Felix and Parvati jump.

Looking down, they saw Rhea with Nyoka and Ellie. Nyoka seemed to be trying giving Rhea some pointers with her new gun while Ellie distracted them. Felix wondered what Ellie said to make them laugh so hard.

As if by a sixth sense, Rhea turned to look up at Felix and Parvati. She gave them a big smile and waved before turning back to the others.

Leaning against the railing, Felix began to think. He didn’t like doing that much. It hurt sometimes and other times his thoughts went dark places that he didn’t want to touch on. But she was worth the effort.

“I guess you're right Parvati,” he said,” Maybe I will say something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
